


Mushrooms!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [58]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Steve decides to nibble a mushroom.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Mushrooms!

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not a supersoldier, DO NOT eat any mushrooms unless you know exactly what they are!!!

"Hey, Buck. What kind of mushroom do you think this is?"  
"Um, I dunno, Steve, why?"  
"I was thinking, you know, Alice in Wonderland.... Maybe just a nibble..."  
"Steve, no!"  
"But we're supersoldiers! What could go wrong?"

"Steve! Now we're in some kind of mushroom kingdom!"  
"Come on, Buck! You were just saying how you wanted to see alien landscapes."

"Steve, pal, this is getting to be a little overwhelming."  
"It's so beautiful!"  
"You are completely out of your head right now."  
"Yes, I am!"

"Wow! Thank goodness we made it back to terra firma!"   
"Bucky, you know what? It's just so good to be alive!"  
"I can't even argue with that."


End file.
